Dragon Ball Legacy
by Kaiser Saiyan
Summary: A spin-off of Dragon Ball z. What would of happened if small details would have been changed.


Keep in mind that this is not the actual flow of the storyline in Dragon Ball Z. One day I was visiting www.pojo.com and read there "What if...?" column. I began reading and enjoyed them with much attention. I soon realized that with the slightest difference the whole story could shift. Aside from this, I will also allow the movies to flow in. This is a pun that I wrote in interest, as to see how it would flow with readers. So...Enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A line zipped across the sky, leaving a streak where it had once been. A boom was heard across the lands of a much different earth, as the "streak" crashed into its soil. Steam was released, as the pressure was, and a hand could be seen, using the outside of a metallic ball to attempt pulling himself out. A rectangular door could be seen opening slightly, along with the flow of steam, and all of a sudden ceasing movement. A shady figure could be seen inside of the huge "ball". The figure laughed hysterically, "Well Kakorot...We shall meet at last!"  
  
Else where, "Don't worry...they'll love ya!", Goku assured his son. Goku and his son, Gohan, leapt off of a flying cloud, also known as Flying Nimbus. Gohan hid behind his fathers legs. "Everyone! We're here...", said Goku as he approached a small house on a secluded island. A picnic bench was outside, with two people sitting on one side, and two on the other, facing they're counterparts. "Master Roshi? Yamcha? Tien? Krillin?" All of their heads turned. "I would like you all to meet my son, Gohan." He said as he pushed his son towards the group. An old man stood up.  
"So ya named him after your Grandfather, eh?"   
"Yes, I did."  
A short man with six red dots on his head leans towards Gohan. "Yeah...I see the resemblance." Gohan stands there with his baby face and tugs on his fathers pants. Goku leans down to see what he wants.  
Gohan whispers, "Daddy, that man has three eyes...Jus' thought you should know."   
  
"Hmm...I sense a strong power level, perhaps this is Kakorot?" The man begins to fly towards the ground. He taps the man on his shoulder, his long hair flailing every which way. The man turns around startled, exposing a green face with two appendages flailing from its forehead.  
"Yes?" says the man.  
"By any chance do you know a man by the name of Kakorot?"  
"No...Does he have longer hair than you?"  
"Why you little..."He pauses in the middle of his sentence, "Hmm...could that be Kakorot?"  
The man flies off, completely ignoring the green person he had just encountered.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the island, "Do you feel that daddy?" said Gohan.   
"Now that you mention it, something does feel weird..."  
"Yeah..."replied Krillin.  
Everyone steps away from the table and stares at the sky as a man with long, black hair flies towards the island. He stops in mid-air and begins his descent towards the island. Once he lands, he approaches Goku. "Kakorot? If Earth is still here, this means you didn't complete your assignment... Why not?"  
"Umm...who are you?" said Goku.  
"Don't be a fool, you know very well that I am your brother, Raditz."  
"How can this be? I don't have a brother? But we do look a lot alike..."  
"You are kidding, they have the same face..." Krillin added, trying to be funny.  
"...And why do you keep calling me Kakuh...whatever?" said Goku, failing to pronounce the word. Everyone was shocked, and at the same time, knew it was true, but how?  
"Kakorot...You are not from this planet. You are from the planet Vegeta. A planet that was once inhabited by Saiyan's, until an evil man, known as Freiza destroyed it. I was sent here by Freiza, to take care of what you failed to accomplish," Raditz says, as Goku sneers in disbelief. "Yes Kakorot, that's right, you were supposed to have destroyed this planet years ago. I will give you one more chance...join me in plundering the planet in order to redeem yourself or...You don't want to lose your son do you?" Raditz grabs Gohan by the back of his collar. "If you want your son back alive, you must kill at least 100 people from this planet by tomorrow." With his final word Raditz flies away.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Will Goku get his son back? Is Raditz really Goku's brother? Stay Tuned For The Next Chapter Of DBL 


End file.
